Time Loop
by namhyunchan
Summary: Ketika waktu telah mempermaikan kita dan menyuruh kita melakukan hal hal yang tidak kita mau. Paring: Sehun x Luhan (EXO)
1. Prologue

Time Loop

.

.

.

_Aku memberi sinyal dengan senyuman._

_Aku merasa bau bunga ini menyumbat pernafasanku._

_"Apa kau melihatnya?"_

_Ku tatap dengan mata yang mengerikan._

_Keluarlah dari pikiranku!_

_"Sekarang waktunya, kembalikan!"_

_Sesuatu terpikirkan dari dalam pikiranku._

_Dunia yang dulunya indah, sekarang menjadi kejam._

_Ada sesuatu yang aku benci._

_Mereka membuat "sistem" kekejaman mereka yang tidak masuk akal._

_Kalau aku ini memang benar, maka masa depan_

_Memang benar benar tidak ada…_

_Laki laki dan perempuan, semuanya ayo maju!_

_Mencari harapan di sejuknya musim ini._

_"Kembalikan!"_

_ "Kembalikan!"_

_Sekarang, tulis kodenya mulai dari angka 0._

_Memimpin dunia di luar imajinasi._

_Untuk fantasi yang berlebihan._

_"Silahkan" kau menjulurkan lidahmu berpura pura tidak mengetahui apa apa dari matamu._

_ "Hei sekarang giliranku!"_

_Malam menjadi gelap._

_Kesulitan itu hal yang keren, bukan?_

_Belum bisa tidur? Belum._

_Ayo cepat, cepat!_

_Kami bertemu dengan tatapan kami sendiri._

_Dan di saat suara ketukan bergema dengan sentuhan._

_Bukankah sudah terlalu terlambat untuk memikirkan hal itu?_

_Ayo ikut dengan ku saja!_

_Dan di saat itu alurnya berputar dengan beraturan._

_Kau akan melihatnya, ini bukan lelucon._

_Di antara kesenjangan dari berakhirnya pemandangan ini._

_Jadi apa yang kau pikirkan dari musim ini?_

_Dan harga diri kami itu yang akan bertemu?_

_"Ini tidak terlalu buruk, 'kan?"_

_Di saat kami membuka mata kami, dan menggenggam tangan satu sama lain_

_Dengan begitu kita, bisa melawannya dengan kata kata._

_Dengan cara seperti itu, kita bisa maju ke depan walaupun hanya sedikit._

_Keajaiban dari perpisahanmu._

_"Kau tahu, tentang dunia yang liar ini. Aku mentertawakannya karena memang sudah menjadi kejam"_

_ "Pegang tanganku!" _

_"Pegang tanganku!"_

_Ayo buat ini berakhir. Rencana terbaik dari aksi telah membuka mata kalian_

_Dari hari hari yang mimpi berlebihan_

.

.

.

.

.

Kalian tahu? Hidup di jalan itu bisa menyenangkan dan bisa tidak. Menyenangkan karena kita tidak di atur oleh siapapun, dan tidak karena kita sulit mendapatkan apa yang kita mau. Dunia sudah berperilaku kejam terhadapku. Dan aku benci itu. Semua orang yang berhadapan denganku menggunakan topeng. Topeng itu sangat indah, sampai sampai aku terbuai oleh topeng itu. Percaya?

Topeng yang dikenakan oleh kedua orang tuaku indah sekali. Sampai sampai topeng itu hancur. Aku benci mengatakan ini, aku dibuang oleh kedua orang tuaku karena topeng mereka yang hancur. Saat itu umurku baru 10 tahun, tetapi aku mengerti semuanya. Topeng itu adalah perilakunya.

Tinggal kan masa masa itu!

Aku sudah merasa nyaman hidup di jalan. Setidaknya aku masih hidup. Tiap malam aku selalu berkeliling. Maret, ini sudah memasuki awalnya musim semi. Jujur, aku benci musim ini. Kekebalan tubuhku sangat lemah di musim ini. Tapi anehnya aku dilahirkan di musim ini, huh bodoh bukan?

Aku benci bunga musim semi. Serbuk itu menganggu pernafasanku. Maka dari itu aku lebih suka jalan di malam hari, tentu saja untuk menghindari serbuk serbuk menjijikan itu.

Tuhan sudah membuatkanku skenario. Skenario yang sangat buruk, pada awalnya. Ini semua karena mataku. Aku tidak mengatakan kalau aku benci dengan mataku yang berwarna merah menyala ini. Aku hanya benci karena aku dianggap monster oleh orang orang yang melihat mataku. Bahkan orang tuaku mengaggap kalau aku ini anak monster dan mereka langsung membuangku.

Hey, zaman apa sekarang? Masih ada kah monster di zaman ini? Bodoh sekali.

Aku tidak peduli dengan mata ini dan tatapan orang orang diluar sana. Mata ini membantuku hidup. Dan skenario yang diberikan tuhan membantuku untuk hidup juga.

Di saat pertama kali menjalani hidup sendirian aku sangat lelah. Sampai akhirnya aku menemukan orang yang sama sepertiku, hanya saja dia tidak di buang, bahkan dia sangat di sayangi oleh kedua orangtuanya meski bukan orang tua kandung.

Saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya dia menatapku, mata merah menyala kami pun bertemu. Saat itu aku merasa dunia kembali berputar. Kembali berputar untuk mempermainkan waktu. Aku tidak mengerti tentang ini tapi seseorang telah mempermainkannya.

Kembali ke awal, orang yang kukatakan sebelumnya mengajakku untuk tinggal bersama. Aku menolak dengan alasan aku tidak mau memperburuk keadaan ekonomi keluarga itu, atau bisa dikatakan dengan adanya aku di keluarga itu, orang orang yang mencari nafkah harus membagi lagi sebagian hartanya kepadaku. Dan aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

Jadi kuputuskan untuk tetap berhubungan dengan orang itu tapi tidak tinggal bersamanya. Aku tetap memilih hidup di jalanan.

Itulah aku Luhan, namja yang dianggap monster oleh orang orang lalu dibuang. Aku benci musim semi tetapi aku lahir di musim ini. Dan aku akan berhutang budi kepada 'nya' karena dia membantuku untuk hidup lebih baik sampai saat ini meski aku tetap hidup dijalan. Sebut saja dia Sehun. Namja yang memiliki warna mata yang sama denganku.

To Be Continued

Tolong di review ya ^^ terimakasih~


	2. Chapter 1

Time Loop

.

.

.

Author POV

"Dia monster! Ayo cepat bunuh dia!"

"Lempar menggunakan ini!"

"Cepat cepat! Monster tidak boleh hidup disini, dia harus mati!"

Begitulah hal yang terjadi di taman saat ini. Dimana harusnya anak anak bermain bersama tetapi di taman ini anak anak berusaha membunuh anak yang lain. Terlihat kejam, memang. Tapi itulah yang dilakukan anak anak disini. Mereka semua menganggap anak itu monster. Anak yang terkena sasaran pun hanya menangis.

"Tuhan kau jahat padaku.. hiks… apa salahku?" isak anak itu.

Tubuh anak itu sudah banyak tergores oleh luka luka. Dan anak itu pun benar benar tidak dapat membalas. "Hiks… tuhan tolong aku.." isaknya lagi.

_"Dunia yang dulunya indah, sekarang menjadi kejam."_

PHATS!

"PERGI KALIAN SEMUA!"

Tiba tiba saja seorang anak lelaki datang membantu anak yang sedang di siksa itu. Dia tampak melindungi tubuh yang terlihat rapuh itu dengan tubuhnya.

"Jangan ganggu dia atau kalian yang ku bunuh!"

Bentak anak itu lagi. Anak lelaki itu menatap tajam ke arah anak anak yang sedang menyiksanya tadi. Mata merahnya memandang seluruh anak anak itu.

"AYO SEMUA KITA KEMBALI! MONSTERNYA ADA DUA!"

Teriak anak anak itu dan kemudian mereka semua lari terbirit birit meninggalkan dua anak lelaki itu.

"Hey hey, mereka sudah pergi. Kau tak apa kan?" ucap anak laki itu yang sesekali mengguncangkan anak satunya. Anak yang di tolong pun malah membentaknya "Pergi! Memangnya kau tidak takut padaku huh? Kau tidak usah berbaik hati menolongku!".Anak yang menolong pun terdiam, pikirannya tetap mengatakan 'tolong dia dan jangan tinggalkan dia'.

"Tidak! Aku benar benar ingin menolongmu!" bujuknya sekali lagi.

"TIDAK! MENJAUH DARI KU!"

Anak laki yang menolong itu pun kehabisan akal. Akhirnya dia mencoba mengangkat wajahnya. Untuk sedikit memberikan suatu keperayaan bahwa dia datang benar benar ingin menolong.

"YA! Sekarang tatap aku. Aku datang memang karena ingin menolongmu!" bentaknya sambil mengankat wajah anak satunya untuk menatapnya.

_"Kami bertemu dengan tatapan kami sendiri."_

Waktu seolah berhenti. Dua anak yang memiliki mata merah menyala yang sama sedang bertatapan. Sepertinya waktu sedang mengulang kehidupan baru. Kehidupan yang akan di tempati oleh kedua anak ini.

"K-kau.. matamu.." ucap anak itu terbata bata. Ia sedikit kaget, ternyata didunia ini tidak hanya dia yang memiliki mata merah menyala yang menyeramkan. Anak yang menjadi penolongnya pun juga kaget melihat mat anak yang ditolongnya itu. Dan tanpa disadari pandangan anak yang telah menjadi bahan siksaan itu meredup.

"Hey hey. Kau kenapa hey ba—"

.

.

Luhan POV

"Ngghh.."

Aku merasakan banyak sakit di tubuhku. Sedikit mencoba untuk mengerjapkan mata dan bangun dari tidur menyakitkan ini. Disaat kesadaran ku mulai pulih aku mencoba menggerakan kedua bola mataku untuk melihat keadaan sekeliling. Dan baru kusadari, aku ada didalam sebuah kamar. Kamarnya tidak terlalu mewah. Hanya ada lemari, meja nakas, jam dinding dan yang terakhir kasur yang sedang ku tiduri ini.

"AH! Akhirnya kau bangun!"

Aku menoleh untuk mencari asal suara itu. Asal suara itu dari anak yang kalau dilihat baik baik wajahnya mirip denganku. Atau memang dia kembarku?

"Berbaring lah, tubuhmu masih banyak luka. Nanti aku akan mengambil obat dan makanan untukmu, jangan mencoba kabur!" ucap anak itu padaku sambil meletakan sebuah baskom berisi air dan kain yang basah. Lalu dia menaruh kain basah itu di atas kepalaku.

"Kau tahu? Aku senang akhirnya kau bangun" ucap anak itu kembali tanpa menoleh ke arahku. Dia tetap sibuk dengan kain basah itu.

"Kata ibuku kau koma selama 1 minggu penuh. Dan tadinya kami akan membawamu ke rumah sakit, tapi mengingat keluargaku tidak punya biaya jadi kau kami rawat disini". Apa? Jadi aku koma?

"Kau senang kan bisa bangun kembali? Oh ya siapa namamu? Aku Sehun" anak itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Dia tersenyum padakau. Senyuman itu terasa hangat.

Tuhan apa ini yang namanya keluarga?

"Kau kenapa diam saja? Oh kurasa kau masih syok ya. Baik akan ku tunggu sampai kau merasa lebih tenang disini".

"Ti—tidak, nam—namaku Luhan" balasku terbata bata. Dia menatapku intens. Memang ada apa di wajahku huh?

"Luhan… aku tidak pernah mendengar nama itu di daerah sini. Tapi nama itu terdengar bagus! Mulai sekarang kita berteman ya". Dia memelukku dengan erat. Meski tubuhku ini penuh luka, pelukaan yang ia berikan tidak terasa menyakitkan.

Apakah tuhan sudah memberikanku solusi?

Dia yang memperkenalkan diri padaku. Namanya Sehun. Akan ku hafal sampai akhir hayatku. Dia memang mirip denganku, warna mata kami pun sama. Apa benar kami kembar? Tapi aku tidak pernah melihat dan kenal dengan dia sebelumnya.

Dia terus saja memelukku. Memang sedikit sesak tapi ini sangat nyaman. Kubalas pelukannya. Aku tidak pernah merasa senyaman ini. Bahkan orangtuaku yang pernah memelukku saja rasanya tidak seperti ini.

Lupakan orangtuamu Luhan. Mereka telah membuangmu!

Tak lama, tatapanku kembali sayu dan mulai merintikan air mata karena mengingat kejadian itu. Kejadian aku dibuang langsung oleh orangtuaku. Sepertinya Sehun sedikit kaget karena aku tidak lagi merespon pelukannya dan bahunya sedikit basah oleh air mataku. Dan dia pun melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatapku.

Dia hanya memandangiku, tidak berbicara. Dia memandangiku seolah olah kami berbicara lewat telepati. Sehun seperti menyampaikan suatu pesan _'aku akan menjagamu. Apapun itu yang terjadi'._

TES!

Air mataku jatuh lagi. Jujur aku tidak mau dianggap lemah olehnya, tapi airmata yang sudah ku bendung ini memaksa untuk keluar lebih banyak.

"Hey kau menangis? Tenanglah ada aku disini. Aku tahu perasaanmu saat di siksa itu. Aku juga pernah merasakannya dan lebih parah dari itu" ucapnya sambil mengelus punggungku.

Jadi dia juga pernah merasakan hal yang sama denganku? Lebih buruk katanya?

Saat ini aku hanya bisa menangis didalam pelukannya. Aku tahu ini aneh tapi pelukannya menenangkan dan menghangatkanku.

_"Dan di saat suara ketukan bergema dengan sentuhan."_

TOK TOK TOK!

Aku sedikit kaget dengan ketukan itu, dengan gerakan cepat aku menyeka air mataku. Sehun pun juga sedikit membetulkan posisi.

Sesosok wanita yang terlihat sudah tua pun masuk. Apa dia ibunya?

"Ah, kau sudah siuman nak" wanita itu berjalan kearahku sambil membawa baskom. Sepertinya ingin mengganti baskom yang ada di meja nakas itu. "Sepertinya tuhan mendengar doa mu Sehun, lihat sekarang dia sudah bangun" ujar wanita itu.

Sehun hanya tertawa renyah sambil sesekali menatapku. Wanita tua itu menepuk tubuh bagian bawahku pelan, "Kau tau nak? Sehun setiap hari merawatmu, saat ku minta dia untuk beristirahat dia malah membantahku" wanita itu terkikik dan Sehun pun memandangnnya kesal.

"Aku tidak membantah bu. Aku hanya ingin dia cepat bangun dan sembuh" elak Sehun. Aku yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan pun hanya bisa berekspresi datar.

Jadi selama ini dia yang merawatku?

Sedikit terjadi keheningan sampai wanita tua yang di panggil ibu oleh Sehun berbisik padanya. Samar samar aku mendengar percakapan itu, wanita itu menayakan namaku. Hey mengapa tidak langsung bertanya padaku?

"Oh ya Luhan, kau mau tinggal bersama kami? Aku rasa kau akan aman disini, anak anak menyebalkan itu tidak akan mengganggumu lagi jika kau tinggal disini bersama kami"

Aku berfikir sejenak kemudian sedikit menggelengkan kepalaku. "Tidak perlu, aku tinggal diluar saja". Kulihat Sehun ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku tapi perkataanya sudah di dahului oleh ibunya. "Tidak apa jika kau tidak tinggal disini, tetapi jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu kau boleh kemari. Aku yakin kau juga sedikit tidak rela meninggalkan kami bukan?"

"Baik, aku akan sering sering kesini. Terima kasih atas pertolongannya"

"Istirahatlah kembali, jika kau benar benar sudah sembuh kau boleh pergi" lanjut wanita itu.

To Be Continued

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca dan review, ini udah di lanjut. tolong di review lagi ya ^^


	3. Chapter 2

Time Loop

.

.

.

Luhan POV

Tak terasa sudah 5 tahun aku menjalani hidup di jalanan. Kupikir hidup di jalanan itu susah, ternyata tidak. Aku bebas hidup di jalan. Kemanapun aku pergi tidak ada yang akan memperdulikanku. Aku memperbolehkan orang mengatai aku gila karena aku sering tersenyum jika sedang berjalan. Tidak apa, aku terima pujian itu.

Hari ini aku sedang menikmati hidup. Menikmati hidup dengan cara berjalan santai bersama Sehun. Ya, sejak kejadian dimana aku di siksa oleh anak anak brengsek itu aku menjadi dekat dengannya. tentu juga menjadi bagian dari keluarganya.

"Hyung ayo kita ke kedai _bubble tea_ itu! Aku haus"

Aku sedikit menoleh ke arahnya, melihat raut mukannya yang sudah mulai kehausan. _Lucu sekali _ batinku. Dia menggenggam tanganku lalu menariknya menuju kedai yang ia maksud.

"Pak, aku pesan dua…. Ya dua duanya rasa coklat"

Kutepuk sedikit pundaknya karena melihat dia memesan 2 gelas _bubble tea_. Tidak biasanya."Sehunnie, kau dapat uang dari mana?". "Hari ini aku mendapat bonus dari ibu karena membantunya membersihkan rumah. Memangnya kenapa hyung?" tanya Sehun tanpa menoleh ke arahku karena Ia sibuk memberi uang dan mengambil pesannannya.

"Tumben sekali, tiap hari kan kau selalu membantu ibumu membersihkan rumah tapi kenapa kau baru dapat bonus hari ini"

"Aku tidak tahu hyung. Entah kenapa ibu hari ini baik sekali padaku. Biasanya kan setelah membantu ibu akan akan kabur mencarimu hyung" ujar Sehun yang sedikit tertawa. "Hyung ini punyamu". Ia memberikan minum yang barusan ia beli. Lalu kami melanjutkan perjalanan menuju taman. Menuju taman dimana aku di siksa saat itu.

Di perjalanan Sehun sibuk bercerita tentang kucing yang ia temukan sejak seminggu yang lalu. Ya memang, seminggu yang lalu kami berdua menemukan kucing kecil yang terlantar atau lebih tepatnya aku yang melihat kucing itu di salam _box_ kardus. Entah kenapa aku menyuruh Sehun untuk membawanya pulang. Sehun bilang kucing yang kami pelihara itu tidak mau makan jika aku tidak datang ke rumahnya. Lucu bukan?

"Hyung menginaplah di rumahku. Aku juga kasihan pada kucing itu. Dia hanya makan jika ada kau" ujarnya kesal sambil sesekali menyeruput minuman kesukaannya itu. Dia terus saja mengoceh sampai tak terasa kami sudah sampai di taman.

Kami mencari tempat yang sepi. Aku melihat sekeliling taman itu sampai menemukan dua buah ayunan kosong.

"Sehun-ah kita mengobrol disana saja"

Sehun menurut lalu mengikutiku untuk duduk di ayunan tersebut. Kami kembali bercerita, hanya saja kali ini berbeda topik.

"Hyung aku ingin bertanya, tapi jika kau tidak mau menjawab juga tidak apa"

"Sehun-ah bagai mana hyung mau menjawab kalau kau tidak memberikan pertanyaan pada hyung?"

"Emm.. itu.. aku takut kalau kau akan marah padaku karena aku menanyakan hal yang tidak kau sukai"

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Polos sekali dirimu Sehun-ah. Mana mungkin aku akan memarahimu jika kau adalah orang yang menyelamatkan nyawaku. Aku tidak akan melakukan itu jika pertanyaan yang kau maksud itu benar benar membuatku kesal.

"Aku janji jika pertanyaanmu itu membuatku kesal sekali pun aku tidak akan pernah marah padamu" ucapku tulus. Dia menatapku dan sedikit membuka mulutnya untuk memberikan pertanyaan.

"Jadi… kenapa hyung bisa dibuang dan apa yang membuat mata hyung merah seperti mataku?"

Hening, aku sedikit berfikir jawaban apa yang akan aku berikan padanya. Jujur, aku memang sangat sangat benci tentang masa laluku. Tapi kalau dilihat Sehun menanyakan itu seperti dia ingin berbagi masalah dan ingin membantuku untuk melupakan masa lalu yang sangat kubenci itu.

"Sehun-ah aku ingin sedikit bertanya padamu, sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan bahwa dunia ini kejam?"

Yang ku tanya pun terlihat sedang berhitung. Sehun terlihat serius menghitungnya. "Aku tak tahu berapa yang pasti itu sangat banyak. Hyung jawab pertanyaanku!" jawabnya. Aku hanya terkikik, dia terlihat kesal karena aku membalikan pertanyaan.

"Itu jawabanku Sehun-ah, yang pertama kenapa aku dibuang. Karena dua orang brengsek itu tidak menyukaiku. Katanya sejak aku lahir aku ini cacat. Salah satu dari mereka bilang kalau aku ini anak kutukan, kejam bukan? Aku memang terlahir dengan mata merah ini. Tapi kau tahu? Mata ini malah membantuku hidup. Bahkan mata ini membantuku untuk dapat berteman denganmu"

Sehun yang mendengarkan ceritaku pun hanya mengangguk anggukan kepalanya, lalu dia meminum kembali minumannya. "Sehun-ah, boleh aku membalikan pertanyaan? Apa yang membuat matamu memerah seperti mataku?".

"Ak—aku? Emm mungkin jawabannya sama seperti hyung, hanya saja…" Sehun behenti bicara. Dia sedikit menundukan kepalanya. Terdengar isakan kecil dari namja yang notabanenya lebih muda dariku itu. "Sehun-ah aku membolehkanmu berhenti bercerita jika kau benar benar tidak mau berceri—"

"Tidak! Ak—aku akan bercerita padamau. Agar terlihat impas" selaknya. Kemudian Sehun menyeka air matanya. "Sehun-ah kau cengeng sekali" ujarku sambil mengusap pucuk kepalanya.

"Sudah hyung! Lebih baik aku tidak usah bercerita!"

"Ah oke oke Sehunnie adikku yang paling manis dan juga tampan, ceritakan padaku apa yang mau kau ceritakan~"

"Huh rayuan itu lagi. Oke jadi begini, kau tau hyung aku sama sepertimu. Mataku merah sejak lahir tapi aku tidak tau siapa orangtuaku. Sebelum aku di adopsi pengurus panti asuhan berkata padaku. Mereka menemukanku di depan pintu panti asuhan itu. Dan pengurus itu pun kaget melihat mataku yang merah ini. Tapi kau tau? Pengurus itu baik sekali padaku, dia selalu melindungiku disaat aku terkena siksaan anak anak lain karena mereka takut melihatku dan mengaggapku monster. Dan mulai saat itu dia mencarikanku orangtua yang mau mengadopsiku. Akhirnya aku menemukan orangtua yang pas untukku. Dialah ibuku yang sekarang. Aku memang di adopsi oleh keluarga yang memang tidak memiliki keturunan dan juga _single parents_. Tapi aku tetap bangga karena masih ada yang mau memperhatikanku"

Aku sedikit tercengan mendengarnya. Sungguh, Sehun adalah anak yang beruntung. Meski awalnya memang terlihat kejam karena dia tidak tahu siapa orangtua kandungnya. Tapi lihat, dia masih memiliki orang yang mau memperhatikannya. Aku sungguh iri padanya.

"Hyung jangan katakan kau iri padaku?". Aku yang kaget pun menoleh kearahnya "Sehun-ah kau ini bisa membaca pikiranku ya?". "Tidak hyung, raut wajahmu memberi tauku. Hyung tidak usah iri padaku. Aku dan ibu juga meperhatikanmu kan?" balasnya sambil tersenyum. Aku benar benar sungguh beruntung dapat memiliki Sehun. "Sehun-ah kau membuatku menangis" ucapku dengan sedikit isakan.

"Jadi sekarang siapa yang cengeng?"

"Aku tidak cengeng Sehunnie, aku hanya menangis bahagia"

"Kau bohong hyung!"

"Aku tidak bohong!"

"Sudahlah. Hyung janganlah menangis, mata indahmu tidak pantas kau jadi kan bendungan air mata"

"Kau juga habis menangis Sehunnie~"

"Huh yasudah, ayo kita pulang hyung. Hari sudah mulai gelap". Sehun membangunkan dirinya dari ayunan. Dia mengambil botol minumanku yang sudah habis lalu membuangnya di tempat sampah. "Hyung ayo cepat!" teriaknya dari jauh, aku yang mendengarnya pun mengangguk dan segera menyusulnya.

_"Malam menjadi gelap."_

Di perjalanan pulang lagi lagi kami mengobrol tentang kucing itu. Mungkin karena Sehun yang panik belum memberi makan si kucing. Kami sedikit mempercepat gerakan kami agar dapat sampai di rumah lebih cepat.

"Sehun-ah pelankan jalanmu, kakiku sakit. Lagi pula di rumah ada ibu kan?"

"Aku tetap panik hyung. hyung tidak kasihan pada kucing itu? Kau mau ku gendong?"

"Tidak usah, aku masih bisa berjalan. Sehunnie mau duluan? Duluan saja, aku akan menyusulmu"

Sehun mengangguk, kemudian dia berlari menuju rumahnya. Sehun-ah segitunya kah kau khawatir pada kucing itu? Memang tidak ada salahnya aku memungut kucing itu.

_"Ayo cepat, cepat!"_

Aku berjalan perlahan menuju rumah Sehun. Sebenarnya rumah Sehun tidak terlalu jauh dari taman tapi mengapa kali ini terasa jauh. Apa mungkin karena kakiku yang sakit? Sudahlah Luhan, kau hampir sampai di depan rumahnya.

Awalnya aku berjalan menunduk sampai sebuah mobil ambulan lewat dengan kencang. Kira kira siapa yang membutuhkan ambulan di malam hari yang tenang ini?

Aku memandang mobil ambulan itu. Dan mobil ambulan itu berhenti di depan rumah Sehun. Tunggu, rumah Sehun?

Karena panik aku pun langsung berlari menuju rumah Sehun. Tak mempedulikan kakiku yang sakit. Kali ini aku benar benar panik. Siapa yang sakit dan dan sampai membutuhkan ambulan?

Ketika aku sampai para petugas ambulan itu keluar dari rumah Sehun dan membawa seseorang. Kulihat Sehun yang menangis sambil mengikuti para petugas itu. Jika bukan Sehun yang sakit maka… ibunya?

"SEHUN! AKU IKUT!" teriakku dan langsung ikut masuk ke dalam mobil ambulan itu. Aku melihat Sehun yang terus saja menangis sambil memeluk ibunya. Aku juga ingin sekali menangis melihat keadaan ibu Sehun. Tapi tidak lucu kan kalau dua orang menangis karena menghawatirkan seseorang? Pasti harus ada salah satu yang dapat mengontrol emosi dan menenangkan yang satunya.

Ku usap punggung Sehun perlahan dan berharap dia dapat segera tenang. "Sehun-ah berdoalah agar ibumu tidak apa apa seperti halnya kau mendoakanku. Aku yakin ibumu pasti baik baik saja" ucapku sambil terus mengelus punggungnya. Terlihat isakannya sedikit reda tetapi dia terus saja menunduk. Aku tahu ini sangat berat baginya. Jujur aku juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Kami sudah sampai di rumah sakit. Para petugas menyuruh kami keluar lalu membawa ibu Sehun untuk segera diberikan pertolongan pertama. Aku dan Sehun mengikutinya dari belakang. Disaat para petugas sudah mencapai ruangan yang dituju seorang dokter datang dan menyuruh kami agar tetap berada diluar. Sehun yang tidak terima terus saja memohon pada dokter itu untuk melihat keadaan ibunya. Tapi aku menahan Sehun untuk tetap tinggal di luar sesuai saran dokter tersebut.

"Tenang Sehunnie, aku yakin ibumu akan baik baik saja. Teruslah berdoa" ucapku yang sambil terus menerus memeluknya. Tubuh Sehun bergetar dan terdengar suara isakan yang makin menjadi jadi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan. Naluri ku berkata bahwa aku harus terus memeluk Sehun.

Tak lama setelahnya dokter itu keluar dari ruangan yang dipakai untuk memerikasa ibu Sehun. Sehun yang melihat pun langsung berlari menuju dokter itu. Karena kakiku yang sakit aku tidak dapat mengejar Sehun. Kurasa Sehun sedang menanyakan keadaan ibunya. Aku tidak dapat mendengar percakapan mereka. Tapi setelah mereka bercakap cakap Sehun kembali dan berdiri tegap di hadapanku.

"Sehun-ah ibumu baik baik saja kan?"

"Hyung kau mau berjanji padaku tidak?"

"Berjanji apa? Dan apa maksudmu Sehun-ah?"

Sehun kembali terisak. Aku pun bingung karena perilakunya yang seperti ini. Aku belum pernah melihat Sehun sesedih ini. Atau jangan jangan—

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian…"

"Tentu aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Sehunnie. Hey bagaimana keadaan ib—"

"Ibuku sudah pergi hyung. Pergi sangat jauh. Sangat sangat jauh"

To Be Continued

Hihi~ gimana ceritanya? seru ga? review lagi ya ayo di review~ untuk yang nge review nyuruh hyunchan update kilat, nih update-an kilatnya :3 dan juga yang bingung sama Sehun dan Luhan itu jenis apa, dia manusia ._. tapi dia terlahir dengan memiliki mata merah hehe.

Sekali lagi yow /? di review yaa~ Terima kasih~


	4. Chapter 3

Time Loop

.

.

.

Sehun POV

Hari ini tanggal 12 April. Hari ulang tahunku, dan juga hari pemakaman ibuku. Sungguh, hadiah yang menyakitkan. Kejadian yang sunguh tak terduga. 2 hari yang lalu aku masih bisa bersenang senang, aku masih membantu ibu membersihkan rumah dan setelahnya pergi ke taman bersama Luhan hyung.

Bu, kau terlalu cepat meninggalkanku.

Sekarang aku dan Luhan hyung sedang berdiri di depan pemakaman ibuku. "Bu, ku harap kau tenang disana. Jangan lupakan aku dan Luhan hyung".

TES!

Lagi, air mata ini jatuh lagi. Bisakah air mata ini berhenti sebentar saja? Aku tahu ini susah tapi mau tidak mau aku harus merelakan ibuku pergi jauh. Ini terlalu berat, aku tidak sanggup.

"Sehun-ah, ini sudah malam. Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri dan merenung disini?".

"Hyung, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan ibu sendirian disini".

"Sehun-ah ibu tidak meninggalkanmu! Aku yakin ibu masih tetap ada meski kau tidak dapat melihatnya".

"Kuharap begitu hyung".

Luhan hyung mengelus kepalaku kemudian menarik ku untuk pulang. Luhan hyung benar ini sudah malam. Berapa lama aku merenung disana huh?

Di perjalanan pulang kami tidak mengobrol. Terlalu banyak pikiran yang harus di pikirkan.

.

.

.

Luhan POV

Kami sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Kulihat Sehun yang selalu saja menundukkan kepalanya. Jujur, aku juga sangat sedih. "Sehun-ah mulai malam ini aku akan tinggal bersamamu! Hitung hitung karena aku sudah berjanji padamu untuk tidak meninggalkanmu sendirian. Kau senang tidak?" hiburku. Sehun pun hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

Aku berpikir sejenak, untuk mencari cara agar Sehun tersenyum. Meski hanya sedikit. Aku ingin mengajaknya membeli _bubble tea_ dahulu. "Ayo ikut aku!". Tanpa ajakan yang pasti, aku menarik tangan Sehun menuju kedai _bubble tea_ yang menjadi langganan Sehun dan langgananku juga tentunya.

Setelah memesan aku sedikit mengobrol dengannya. Obrolan biasa, hanya menanyakan keadaan kucing peliharaan kami. Aku mengajaknya mengobrol untuk mengalihkan rasa sedihnya.

"Tunggu disini sebentar".

Sehun terlihat bingung karena aku pergi meninggalkannya. Aku pergi karena ingin memberikannya hadiah dan sekalian mengambil _bubble tea_ yang ku pesan tadi.

Sebelum aku balik, aku sedikit membeli manisan untuknya. Aku dengar dari ibu Sehun, saat kecil Sehun selalu menangis dan ibunya memberikan beberapa manisan untuknya dan kemudian Sehun kembali tersenyum.

Tak lama aku kembali menuju Sehun yang sempat aku tinggalkan tadi. Lagi lagi Sehun merundukkan kepalanya. Memangnya kepala itu sangat berat?

"Sehun-ah ini untukmu. Dan jangan tundukan kepalamu itu!".

"Hyung kenapa harus repot repot membelikan manisan sebanyak ini?".

"Jadi kau tidak mau? Kalau begitu ini, kau minum _bubble tea_ mu saja dan semua manisan ini milikku!".

"Aish hyung bukan begitu, aku tidak menolak pemberianmu. Kau tau kan kalau aku tidak pernah menolak makanan manis?".

"Nah itu baru namanya Sehun yang ku kenal"

Ku elus kepalanya pelan, aku rasa ini sudah menjadi kebiasaanku. Kemudian aku memberikan sebagian permen yang kebeli tadi padanya. Dia tersenyum padaku. Ah kuharap dia tidak sedih lagi.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung aku lapar, dan berhentilah mengelus kucing itu!"

"Baik baik ayo kita keluar"

Siang ini aku dan Sehun sedang bersantai. hanya sekedar bermain dengan kucing peliharan kami. Tapi disaat aku sedang sibuk ber _lovely_ ria bersama kucing, Sehun menggangguku. Maafkan aku Sehun tapi sungguh, aku sedang kencan bersama kucing ini. Ahaha abaikan itu.

Sekarang ini Sehun sedang merengek untuk dibuatkan makanan. Dasar, ternyata tubuhnya saja yang besar. Tetapi pikirannya tidak pernah dewasa, huh. Akhirnya aku pun mengalah dan kami memutuskan untuk pergi ke toko untuk membeli makanan tentunya.

"Ah makanannya sudah habis Sehun-ah. Ayo kita beli bahan makanan untuk satu bulan kedepan" ucapku kemudian pergi meninggalkan kucing itu. Sehun pun mengekoriku untuk pergi ke toko.

Kami berjalan dalam keadaan diam. Mungkin Sehun masih marah karena aku selalu mengacuhkannya disaat aku sedang bermain dengan kucing kesayangan kami ini. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku begitu menyukai kucing itu. Apakah aku terkesan seperti anak perempuan yang sangat menyayangi bonekanya? Mungkin.

Tapi aku sedikit senang, Sehun tidak lagi murung. Sehun sudah kembali normal, kurasa. Karena dia sudah mulai untuk hidup mandiri. Tentu aku senang karena aku tidak perlu lagi menyuruh hal hal kesehariannya seperti mandi, makan, tidur dan lainnya. Aku jadi ingat saat ibu Sehun masih hidup, ia mengatakan kalau Sehun susah untuk hidup mandiri. Dia bilang jika dia bisa hidup mandiri maka imbalannya adalah aku. Lucu memang, sekarang kau mendapatkan imbalan itu Sehun-ah.

"Hyung apa kau sakit?".

Aku kaget disaat Sehun berkata padaku seperti itu. Memangnya apa yang salah padaku? Ku balas pertanyaan itu, "Tidak, memangnya ada apa? wajahku pucat hum?". Yang kutanya pun menggeleng. "Tidak, wajah hyung tetap cantik seperti biasanya. Hanya saja... akhir akhir ini hyung sering tersenyum".

Cantik. Cantik katanya? Hey aku ini namja, namja sejati tentunya. Aku terkejut dan kemudian sedikit memalingkan wajahku serta berjalan sedikit lebih cepat. Sehun-ah kau membuatku malu di depan umum. "Y-ya, ya hyung! Pelan pelan jalannya!". Oh tuhan, aku harus cepat cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sehunnie, apa _softlens_ itu nyaman di matamu?".

"Tentu memangnya kenapa? Apa hyung tidak nyaman memakainya?".

"Bu-bukan begitu, hanya bertanya saja".

"Oh ya hyung, mengapa kita harus menggunakan ini. Jujur, mataku sedikit gatal saat memakainya di pagi hari".

"Itu untuk penyamaran Sehun-ah. Aku takut orang masih menganggap kita itu aneh".

"Hum jadi begitu. Kalau niatnya seperti itu tak apa lah. Sebenarnya aku juga takut dianggap aneh oleh orang lain".

Tak lama kami telah sampai di toko dekat rumah Sehun. Untungnya Sehun tidak begitu mengeluh saat menggunakan _softlens_. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama Sehun-ah tapi ini demi rahasia kita. Aku harap kau nyaman dengan _softlens_ itu.

Kalian pasti bingung dari mana aku mendapatkan uang. Aku mendapatkan uang uang tersebut dengan cara yang benar tentunya. Yaitu berkerja sambilan. Memang tidak sebereapa, tapi uang ini cukup untuk menghidupiku, Sehun, dan juga kucing kami. Meski begitu aku masih sedikit sedih. Disaat kami jalan bersama dan melewati anak sekolahan Sehun pasti terpaku pada anak anak anak itu.

Aku tahu, dia ingin bersekolah.

Aneh memang, Sehun ingin sekali bersekolah tetapi setiap kali kami mengunjungi perpustakaan umum dan mencari buku buku tentang pelajaran Sehun sudah mengetahuinya terlebih dahulu. Sehun juga pernah bilang kalau dia benar benar tidak pernah sekolah dan tidak tahu mengapa ia telah mengetahui isi buku tersebut tanpa membacanya terlebih dahulu, seperti paham dalam waktu yang singkat. Tapi disitulah ke anehnya.

Sehun tidak sekolah tetapi dia mengetahui banyak hal layaknya orang yang bersekolah bahkan sudah menjadi mahasiswa.

Oke akan aku anggap itu sebagai suatu hal yang keren dan takdir yang menajubkan.

"Hyung hari ini menunya apa?".

"Kau mau apa? Bagaimana kalau kita membuat onigiri? Bahannya sangat mudah kan?".

"Oke, hyung membeli bahannya, sedangkan aku akan mencari makanan untuk kucing kita. Kulihat persediaan makannannya juga sudah habis. Hyung aku tunggu di depan saja ya jika aku lebih dulu selesai berbelanja".

"Tentu, bersikaplah sopan saat aku tidak bersamamu. Oh ya ini uangnya, aku yakin kau lebih dulu selesai berbelanja. Uang kembaliannya kau pakai untuk membeli _bubble tea_ saja ya. Aku tahu nanti kau akan merengek untuk dibelikan juga".

"Terima kaih hyung, kau sangat mengerti tentangku. Baiklah hyung ku yang cantik dan sedikit cerewet".

Cup

Aku terkejut karena tiba tiba saja Sehun mencium pipiku lalu ia lari meninggalkanku begitu saja. Sehun memang sering melakukan ini di rumah -catat, di rumah- tapi sekarang kami sedang berada di luar rumah atau lebihnya di toko. Oh Sehun, awas kau.

Tak lama setelahnya aku sedikit tersadar dari kejadian tadi. Aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku dan mulai berbelanja. Nanti akan kumarahi dia habis habisan. Sehun kau mau umurku memendek huh?

.

.

Sekarang aku sudah selesai berbelanja. Setelah ini aku akan menyusul Sehun lalu membawanya pulang untuk memarahinya. Tentu saja memarahinya karena dia telah menciumku di depan umum. Itu sungguh perbuatan tidak menyenangkan, untukku.

Ku ambil kembalian uangku lalu mulai membawa belanjaan belanjaan itu. mukaku sedikit tertutup oleh tas belanjaan yang kubawa. Sampai akhirnya seseorang menubruk badanku.

Aku memang tidak jatuh, hanya sedikit oleng. Tapi kulihat orang yang menubrukku hanya menatapku kemudian tersenyum sinis. Hey aku tau aku salah tapi setidaknya wajar sedikit.

"Hyung, kau kenal dengannya? Siapa dia?".

"E-eh Sehun, kau sudah membeli bubble tea? Aku baru keluar dari toko dan aku tidak mengenal orang itu".

"Oh begitu. Iya hyung aku sudah membelinya. Sini belanjaan itu sangat berat ya? Biar aku saja yang bawa, hyung bawa milikku".

"Oke, ayo kita pulang".

_'siapa orang yang tadi menabraku? Mengapa tiba tiba saja aku merasakan hal buruk akan terjadi...'_

To Be Continued

Tadaaaa! Sudah dilanjutin nih. Sebelumnya hyunchan minta maaf karena lama update T-T maklum sibuk syuting /? oh soal cerita ini sudah menuju chapter terakhir /jeng jeng jeeng/ dan nanti rencana bakal ada cerita lanjutannya dengan judul berbeda. ditunggu ya :3

oh ya jangan lupa di review, DI REVIEW /caps di injek chen/ sudah yaa, tunggu di chap selanjutnya

**REVIEW YAP :3**


	5. Chapter 4

Time Loop

.

.

.

Sehun POV

"Hey hyung, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" ujarku sesekali menusuk pipi gembung milik hyung ku ini. Hyung ku tidak merespon dan aku pun sudah mulai kesal. Aku merengek "Hyung jawab pertanyaanku!" ku guncangkan tubuhnya sampai dia dan aku terjatuh. Posisi kami sungguh tidak mengenakkan. Aku meniban hyung ku ini dan lagi lagi mata merah menyala kami bertemu. Hari ini kami memang tidak memakai _Softlens, _karena kami sedang bermain di rumah dan tidak ada niatan untuk bermain diluar.

Kami diam beberapa saat sampai Luhan hyung yang memulai pembicaraan. "Sehun-ah sampai kapan posisi kita seperti ini? Kau berat" ucapnya dengan wajah yang sediit memerah. Tubuhku menegang dan lansung bangun dari posisi ini.

"Ma-maaf hyung, maafkan aku" balas ku sambil menunduk. Luhan hyung mengusap kepalaku "Sudahlah, hyung juga minta maaf karena tidak memperhatikanmu" ucapnya sesekali mengelus kepalaku. "Sehun-ah aku keluar sebentar ya, mau mencarinya" ucapnya kembali dan berusaha berdiri. Luhan hyung berjalan ke arah pintu dan sebelum dia membuka kenop pintu aku sudah menahannya. "Tunggu disini saja hyung, dia pasti akan datang sendirinya" ucapku, tapi sepertinya Luhan hyung tidak mendengarku. Dia tetap membuka kenop pintu dan—

"Miaw.."

Bingo!

"Ah kau datang juga, kemarilah" Luhan hyung menggendong kucing itu lalu kembali menutup pintu. Dia terus saja mengelus kucing itu huh. "Hyung kenapa kau sangat menyukai kucing?" tanyaku spontan. Yang kutanya pun menoleh dan menjawab "Kalau karena kucing adalah makhluk yang paling imut apa pendapatmu?". "Lebih imut dirimu hyung" Jawabku datar. Setelah aku mengatakannya Luhan hyung terlihat salah tingkah, hahaha.

"Ti-tidak Sehun-ah kau tau kalau aku ini namja bukan?" balasnya. _'Aku juga tau kalau kau namja hyung'_ pikirku. _'Tapi wajahmu sangat meragukan pendapatku hyung. Bahkan kau lebih cantik dari pada ibuku hyung'_.

"Jangan katakan kalau genderku meragukanmu Sehun!" ucapnya tanpa menoleh kearahku. Kenapa dia mudah sekali menebak pikiranku? Dia ini punya indra ke enam atau apa sih. "Kalau aku memang meragukannya apa pendapatmu hyung?". Luhan hyung mengela nafasnya lalu berhenti mengelus kucing yang ada di pangkuannya itu yang kebetulan sudah tertidur. "Jangan coba mengikuti cara bicaraku Sehun-ah" katanya datar.

Keheningan menyelimuti kami, aku bingung apa yang harus ku bicarakan lagi. Tidak biasanya kami menghentikan percakapan. Aku pun berinisiatif untuk mengawali percakapan "Hyung kudengar dari sugesti orang Jepang bahwa kucing yang memiliki bulu berwarna hitam itu membawa sial hyung. Bagaimana, hyung percaya?" tanyaku. Luhan hyung tersenyum dan berkata "Sehun-ah kau hidup di zaman apa hm? Kau masih percaya dengan sugesti seperti itu? Haha tidak mungkin aku mempercayainya". Luhan hyung tertawa, tertawa yang agak bersifat meremehkan perkataanku tadi.

Kurasa dia benar benar tidak percaya dengan sugesti itu. "Hyung selalu saja seperti itu, aku kan hanya bertanya" ucapku sambil melakukan aksi cemberut. "Baiklah, kau sudah mengantuk ya? Jangan cemberut. Kemarilah, rebahkan kepalamu disini" ucap Luhan hyung sambil menepuk nepukan pahanya. Aku hanya menurutinya kemudian merebahkan kepalaku.

"Sehun-ah, kau seperti kucing saja. Jika dielus akan diam, apalagi mata merah menyalamu yang sangat mendukung. Haha" ucap Luhan hyung yang sesekali terkikik kecil. Hyung sekarang kau meremehkan jenisku.

Kini Luhan hyung sedang mengelus puncak kepalaku, Luhan hyung memang sering melakukannya di saat sebelum aku menuju alam mimpiku. Sungguh perhatian bukan?

"Hyung sadar tidak, kau juga memiliki mata yang sama denganku. Berarti kau juga kucing. Aku kucing jantan dan kau kucing betinanya" ucapku sambil menatap matanya. Luhan hyung sedikit tertawa, memangnya apa yang kuucapkan itu lucu. "Sehun-ah jika kita ini kucing jelas kau yang betina. Mana ada kucing jantan yang mau di elus oleh kucing betina?" ucapnya sambil mencubit kecil hidungku. Wajahku yang putih bersih ini seketika merona karena perkataan dan juga perlakuan hyung ku ini. Benar juga kata Luhan hyung mana ada kucing jantan yang di elus oleh kucing betina.

"Betina betina~ Sehun si kucing betina~".

"Tidak aku jantan hyung kau yang betina!".

"Kau yang betina Sehunnie sayang~".

"Oke oke aku mengalah kau yang jantan dan aku betina, sudah aku mau tidur" ucapku dan langsung memindahkan posisi menjadi sedikit miring, untuk menghindari dari tatap Luhan hyung. "Baiklah adik ku yang manis. Jangan mimpikan aku ya, haha" balas Luhan hyung kemudian dia sedikit mencium pelipis ku. Kau tahu Luhan hyung, muka ku sudah panas karna ulahmu hyung.

Tanpa sadar aku mulai terlelap tapi aku merasa masih di ambang kesadaran. Sesuatu menetes ke pipi tirusku. Aku tidak tahu itu apa tapi terasa hangat. Apa atapku bocor? Tapi seingatku hari ini sangat cerah. Aku ingin sekali membuka mataku tapi rasa kantuk lebih menguasai tubuhku.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini tanggal 20 April, pukul 12 siang lebih 29 menit. Hari ulang tahun hyung tercintaku. Ah aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mengajak Luhan hyung berjalan jalan.

Hari ini cuacanya sangat cerah. Bunga bemekaran dimana mana. Semalam Luhan hyung bilang kalau aku tertidur lelap sekali, dan akhirnya Luhan hyung mengangkatku untuk tidur di atas ranjang bersamanya. Maafkan aku jika tubkuh ini sungguh berat untuk di angkat, Luhan hyung.

Dan hari ini aku mengajaknya berjalan di taman, siapa tahu dia senang. Bau bunga bunga yang tumbuh di taman ini sangat menyengat, ku harap Luhan hyung tidak terlalu sulit bernafas.

Sesampainya aku dan Luhan hyung di taman, kami hanya mengobrol dan aku juga tidak punya hal lain untuk di lakukan. Dan lagi lagi hyung membawa kucing itu. Ah bisa tidak sehari tanpa kucing itu?

Kami duduk di ayunan yang sedikit jauh dari keramain dan juga bunga bunga itu tentunya. "Hyung bisa tidak sehari saja kita mengobrol tanpa kucing itu? Kau tau, jika kau sudah bermain dengan kucing itu kau melupakan ku!" rengekku. Lagi, Luhan hyung hanya mentertawakanku. Memangnya apa yang lucu dari ku?

"Kau ini, kau cemburu dengan kucing ini? Hm ayo katakan" ledeknya yang sedikit terkikik. "Iya! Aku cemburu dengan kucing itu hyung". Luhan hyung berhenti tertawa dan dia pun menghela nafasnya "Hhh Sehun-ah kau memang tetap anak kecil. Umur mu saja yang bertamabah tapi perilakumu tidak. Oh ya kenapa kau mengajakku kesini? Kau tau kan kalau aku benci bunga bunga menjijikan ini" ucapnya selagi mengelus kucing itu. Aku pun menjawab "Hyung, aku tahu kau sangat sangat membenci bunga, tapi kau tidak membenci taman ini kan? Ingat, taman ini yang mempertemukan aku dan kau hyung".

Luhan hyung tersenyum, senyuman yang tidak akan ku lupakan sampai akhir hayatku nanti. Setelah itu dia kembali mengelus kucing itu. Aku hanya dapat memperhatikannya. Kalian tahu? Luhan hyung dan kucing itu bagaikan pensil dan kertas. Selalu berdekatan setiap saat. Luhan hyung juga pernah bilang kalau ia lebih mencitai kucing itu dibandingkan aku. Aku selalu berpikir kenapa kucing itu hanya dekat dengan Luhan hyung? Huh menyebalkan.

"Hyung, boleh aku mengelus kucing itu?". Luhan hyung menoleh lalu memberikan kucingnya padaku. Tapi disaat Luhan hyung memberikannya kucing itu kabur dari pangkuan Luhan hyung. Aku bingung kenapa kucing itu kabur. Memangnya mukaku seram?

"Ah Sehun lihat, kucing itu kabur karena ulahmu" tuduhnya. "Hyung memangnya wajahku seram huh? Harusnya kucing itu tidak takut padaku karena wajah kita kan hampir mirip. Huh" ucapku yang sesekali menendang kerikil kecil. "Siapa sudi mukaku disamakan denganmu hm? Sudahlah kau mau ikut hyung tidak mengikuti kucing itu?" tanyanya. Aku hanya mengangguk kemudian berjalan. Luhan hyung yang memimpin jalan.

Luhan hyung sibuk mengejar kucing itu. Aku hanya berjalan santai mengikutinya dari belakang. Disaat kami ingin menyebrang jalan tiba tiba lampu merah berubah menjadi warna hijau dan—

BRAK!

-Luhan hyung tertabrak truk.

Tubuhku kaku seketika melihat Luhan hyung yang tertabrak oleh truk pengankut barang itu. Darah segar yang keluar dari tubuh Luhan hyung menyebar. Sebagian darahnya menyiprat ke tubuhku dan juga wajahku. Dan aku hanya diam di tempat. Area yang menjadi tempat tertabraknya Luhan hyung menjadi merah seketika. Aku hanya bisa menjerit dan memanggil nama Luhan hyung.

"LUHAN HYUNG!"

Aku mendekati tubuh Luhan hyung yang sudah bersimbah darah, dan darah itu membuatku sedikit takut. Tapi disaat aku hendak mengangkat tubuh Luhan hyung seseorang lewat tepat disebelahku. Orang itu lewat layaknya tak terjadi apapun disini. Orang itu juga tertawa dan mengingatkanku kalau ini bukan lelucon. Dia melihatku sampai akhirnya dia berkata

_"Sungguh terjadi!"_

Aku membelakkan mataku. _'Apa yang orang itu katakan huh?'_ batinku. Besamaan dengan itu pengelihatanku pun mulai memudar dan gelap menerpa penglihatanku.

.

.

_._

_BERHENTI!_

_JANGAN MENGEJARNYA!_

_..._

_Mengapa mereka tidak mendengarkan kataku?_

_Apa mereka tidak melihatku?_

_Mengapa..._

_Aku ingin menolong mereka..._

.

.

.

.

.

"HAH!".

Saat aku kembali sadar di tempat tidurku, aku hanya mendengar suara detik jam dinding kamarku. _'Jadi apakah itu hanya mimpi buruk? Aku harap iya'_. Aku belum rela melepas hyung tersayangku, yang sudah ku anggap sebagai teman, sahabat, kakak, bahkan lebih dari itu.

Aku duduk diatas kasurku dan disebelahku terdapat Luhan hyung tengah tertidup pulas. Bola mataku memaksa untuk mencari suara detikan itu _'jam berapa sekarang?'_ lirihku. Jarum panjang jam itu berputar melewati angka 12 di tengah malam. Dan sekarang adalah tanggal 20 April, hari ulang tahun Luhan hyung. Aku sedikt teringat dengan suara _serangga_ yang menjengkelkan itu.

.

.

.

Ini sudah siang dan aku sekarang berada di taman dimana pertama kali aku dan Luhan hyung bertemu. Aku di taman ini juga bersamanya dan kucing itu lagi.

Tapi hey apakah kalian tahu, ini sedikit aneh.

Kemarin mimpiku juga sama seperti ini. Aku dan Luhan hyung sedang mengobrol di taman. Luhan hyung juga mengelus kucing itu. Dan baru kusadari obrolanku juga sama seperti di mimpi kemarin.

_'Sebenarnya ada apa ini...'_

Disaat Luhan hyung akan memberikan kucing itu padaku, kucing itu kabur dan entah pergi kemana. Luhan hyung mengajakku untuk mengejar kucing itu dan aku menolak karena aku mengingat kejadianku di mimpi itu. Aku takut itu akan benar benar terjadi padanya.

Aku menggenggam tangan Luhan hyung yang sempat ingin pergi. Dia menatapku seolah bertanya _'mengapa?'_ aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku lalu aku mengajaknya pulang. Luhan hyung menurut setelah ku beri alasan bahwa kucing itu akan kembali dengan sendirinya.

Aku pulang melewati jalan yang berbeda sambil menggenggam tangan hyung tersayangku ini. Lalu disaat kami kembali ke rumah, tiba tiba semua orang disekitar kami melihat keatas dengan tatapan terkejut. Dan—

SYUT!

-dari langit tiba tiba sebuat tiang besi yang tajam jatuh dan menusuk tubuh Luhan hyung.

Lagi lagi tubuhku terbujur kaku melihat adegan mengerikan ini, dan sekarang tubuh Luhan hyung tertusuk oleh tiang besi tajam yang jatuh tadi.

Lagi, darah Luhan hyung menciprat kemana mana. Darah darah itu selalu saja menyiprat ke arahku. _'Aku mulai benci darah sekarang, kurasa'._ Orang orang yang melihat kejadian ini pun berteriak histeris. Suara suara teriakan yang menyebalkan itu menggema di telingaku. Sungguh sakit.

Disaat aku berlari menuju Luhan hyung, orang yang mengatakan lelucon itu kembali lewat disebelahku. Orang itu kembali mentertawakanku lalu dia berucap

_"Sungguh terjadi!"_

Selagi pandangakku yang mulai menjadi kabur, aku melihat ekspresi orang itu sedang tersenyum sinis kepadaku. _'Ini sungguh aneh..'_

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dan melihat keadaan sekitar, ini kamarku. Aku tidur tepat di sebelah Luhan hyung. Dan tanpa sengaja aku memandang ponselku. Ini masih jam 12 malam tetapi sudah memasuki tanggal 20 April lagi. Hari ulang tahun Luhan hyung.

.

Siang ini lagi lagi aku bersama Luhan hyung di taman. Dengan cepat aku langsung menarik tangan Luhan hyung. Aku mau pulang sekarang.

"Sehun-ah ada apa?" tanya orang yang sedang ku tarik ini, Luhan hyung. "Tidak apa hyung, aku hanya tidak mau hal buruk terjadi padamu hyung" jawabku yang masih tetap menariknya menuju jembatan penyebrangan. "Hal buruk apa? Kau aneh Sehun-ah". Aku harap jalan yang aku lewati ini aman.

Aku membawa Luhan hyung menuju tangga peebrangan. Disaat aku sudah mencapai tangga teratas aku melihat orang itu lagi. Orang yang ada di mimpiku dan selalu menganggap ini semua hanya lelucon. Dia sedang bersantai dan menyender pada pembatas tangga. Dan disaat aku menengok kearah orang itu tanpa disadari pegangan tangaku dan Luhan hyung terlepas. Luhan hyung yang oleng pun langsung terjatuh.

BRUK!

Luhan hyung jatuh dari tangga yanng tingginya mencapai 15 meter dan tak sadarkan diri. Orang itu pun berbisik lagi

_"Sungguh terjadi!"_

Dan aku hanya terdiam kaku disana. Kali ini darah Luhan hyung hanya terciprat dia area bawah saja tapi aku tidak bergerak untuk menolong Luhan hyung sampai akhirnya pandanganku mulai meredup karena kepalaku terlalu sakit untuk memikirkan hal ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Lagi lagi dan lagi. Setiap aku bangun aku merasakan sakit kepala. Dan setiap aku ingin mengajak Luhan hyung pulang selalu saja terhalang.

Dan aku tau seakarang.

Aku terjebak di ruang waktu aneh ini.

Orang yang sering tersenyum sinis padaku jika Luhan hyung mengalami kecelakaan membuat ku terperangkap di dunia yang gelap ini. Aku sungguh sungguh ingin keluar tapi aku tidak tahu caranya.

Aku hanya bisa menatap kosong oleh hal hal yang sudah terjadi selama ini. Kejadian dimana jika Luhan hyung kubawa pulang tapi selalu saja terjadi kecelakaan sudah terulang selama bertahun tahun, dan aku pun baru menyadarinya.

Aku tahu, cerita yang terus menerus terulang ini hanya akan memiliki satu kejadian akhir.

Dan aku akan mendapatkan kejadian ini berakhir di musim yang paling di benci oleh hyungku. Musim semi.

Mungkin mulai saat ini aku akan mendapatkan suatu kebencian yang baru. Kebencian yang sangat mirip dengan kebencian Luhan hyung.

Aku mulai membenci musim semi.

.

.

.

Author POV

Kejadian ini kembali. Dimana Luhan mengajak Sehun untuk mengejar kucing itu. Kalian tahu? Kejadian ini sudah terulang selama setahun penuh. Luhan maupun Sehun memang sudah terjebak dalam permainan waktu. Dan pada awalnya hanya salah seorang dari mereka yang menyadari ini.

20 April. Sehun berharap agar hari ini segera berakhir dengan suatu yang membahagiakan. Yaitu Luhan selamat dan dia yang celaka. Di saat hendak menyebrangi jalan Sehun mendorong Luhan ke belakang dan Sehun pun berlari menuju jalan itu.

Sehun sedikit menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum manis pada hyungnya, Luhan. Mungkin ini akan jadi hari terakhir dimana Luhan melihat Sehun tersenyum.

Dan saat itu, truk yang menabrak Luhan sekarang menabrak Sehun.

BRAK!

Tubuh, dan wajah Luhan berwarna merah karena cipratan darah dari tubuh Sehun. Sekarang lah giliran Luhan yang terbujur kaku karena kaget dengan apa yang terjadi.

Sekarang orang yang selalu membuat lelucon dan juga yang membuat Sehun terjebak di dunia ini kaget. Sama kagetnya dengan Luhan. _'Akhirnya dia tidak lagi mengatakan "Sungguh terjadi!" pada hyung tersayangku'_ lirih Sehun di saat saat terakhirnya.

_'Kurasa musim semi ini akan kembali normal setelah aku melakukan ini'_ pikir sehun kembali. _'Dan ku harap Luhan hyung tidak membenci bunga dan aku setelah ini'_ lanjutnya.

Musim semi yang buruk bagi Sehun dan Luhan akan segera berakhir atas kejadian yang mengagetkan dan mengerikan ini. Akhirnya Luhan menyadari bahwa ini semua salahnya. Sehun jadi ikut terjebak dalam permainan waktu yang diberikan oleh orang yang menabraknya saat selesai berbelanja beberapa hari setelahnya pemakaman ibu Sehun. Dari awal Luhan sudah menyadarinya hanya saja ia masih belum percaya jika ini benar benar bersangkutan dengan Sehun.

Dan Sehun yang masih setengah sadar pun tersenyum kembali sambil sesekali memandang wajah hyung tersayangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan POV

_Hari ini tanggal 19 April dan besok aku akan berulang tahun, ah aku sangat tidak sabar. Aku memandangi wajahnya yang sedang tertidur di atas pahaku ini. Sambil sesekali mengelus wajahnya._

_Kurasa yang Sehun katakan benar. Kucing hitam memang pembawa sial. Tapi menagapa aku tetap mengelus dan memelihara kucing ini?_

_Jawabanya, aku tidak tahu._

_"Sepertinya akau gagal kali ini... Maafkan aku Sehunnie. Aku mencintaimu. Aku tahu kau akan mengungkapkannya esok hari. Tapi sayangnya itu tidak akan terjadi.." Lirihku._

_Tanpa disadari air mata yang memang sudah menumpuk di mataku terjatuh mengenai pipi Sehun. Dan aku pun langsung cepat cepat menyeka tangisanku, takut kalau Sehun tau bahwa aku sedang menangis. Aku jadi ingat disaat Sehun mengatakkan suatu hal padaku._

_"…hyung janganlah menangis, mata indah mu tidak pantas kau jadikan bendungan air mata…"_

_End_

Yap Sudah habiiiis. ceritanya sudah 'End' untuk judul ini. ingat untuk judul ini saja. selanjutnya cerita ini akan dilanjutkan, tapi berbeda judul tentunya. Jangan lupa di review ya. kalau reviewnya sedikit nanti hyunchan update cerita selanjutnya bakal lamaaaaaaaaaaaaa banget /? boong deng. yaudah makasih yang udah baca cerita ini dari awal. semoga cerita ini bisa jadi menambah wawasan /? /no. sudah sudah tolong di review ya

**REVIEW JUSEYO :3**


End file.
